Nikki and Victor: Awkward findings and Passion
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor have passionate nights but when some unexpected visitors interupt, what will happen?


Nikki walks into the club to have some time to herself and calm down just as Ashley comes in and sits next to her at the bar. "I'm not in the mood Ashley, please just leave me alone" Nikki said annoyed "leave you alone? now why would I do that?" Ashley replied sarcastically. "Why don't you just crawl back to where ever you came from and leave Victor and I alone, please" she replied even more agrivated "Oh see now that would be much to easy" she replied egging her on "Ashley, why is it you feel some kind of sick need to agrivate me?" Nikki said sarcastically "Oh it's just fun" Ashley replied smiling, Nikki laughed annoyed "Like I said I'm not in the mood so why don't you just get the hell out" Nikki replied "I have a few things to say to you first actually Nikki" Ashley said "I think it's sick how you're icelating me and my daughter from Victor's life, and soon enough you'll be falling down and your marriage to Victor will come crashing down into a big pile of nothing while I'll be there to pick up the peices" Ashley said proving something "really? Is that so? Well why don't you go hold your breath over there and let me know how that goes for ya" Nikki replied sarcastically "listen why don't you just go back to the Bayou, that's obviously where you belong" Ashley replied looking Nikki up and down seeing that she was wearing a low cut dress, Nikki laughed "You know I really don't know why everyone uses that to try and get at me, I really don't, because just so you know that's where me and Victor met, that's where he became captivated by me" Nikki replied Ashley laughed "Captivated by you? I'm guessing he doesn't think the same of you at this point" Ashley said "Hah! acutually quite the contrary, I captivate him every night for your information, actually we went to a cabin together and we had quite a good time on the rug beside the fireplace, oh and don't forget in our bedroom, and in the shower quite a few times, also tonight will be great to" Nikki replied sarcastically, Ashley's face crunched up in disgust "Well don't forget how many times I have been in that bed" Ashley replied "Oh please! I have made love to Victor thousands of times, and thousands of times before you even came in the room. Getting a bit uncomfortable? It's obvious that I can satisfy Victor much more than you ever could. Speaking of satisfaction, I have to be going my husband is waiting for me, excuse me" Nikki said as she whipped around and left to get food from the other end of the bar. Jack went up to Ashley "How did that go?" he asked ordering them both a drink "Hah, that woman is..." Jack interupted "Impressive" he said looking at Nikki from behind, Ashley hit his shoulder "shutup, shes not that great" Ashley replied "maybe not to you, but to every other man..." Ashley interupted "You know Jackie you're really not making me feel any better at all right now, so I have to get going" Ashley said paying for her bill and walking out, Jack smiled and called Nikki over. "Hey Jack" Nikki said kissing him on the cheek "Might I say Mrs Newman you look great" Jack said looking at her up and down "Well thank you I'm not official yet" Nikki said holding up her left hand, Jack looked at the ring in shock "wow, the mustache really out did himself" Jack replied, Nikki smirked, "On that note I have to be going, I'll see you soon I'm sure" she said kissing him on the cheek "Ya...see you soon" Jack said looking at Nikki as she walked away. "Wow" he said to himself as he gulped down the glass of scotch he just ordered.

"Hi" Nikki said walking in, "hi baby" Victor said kissing her and taking the food from her. "Will you go put on that black dress I like so much?" he asked "Victor I really don't want to go out, please I just want to stay at home tonight" she replied with desperation "Please, please" he repeated Nikki looked at him and smiled with helplessness "now will you go or do you want me to carry you and put it on for you?" he asked smiling Nikki left and went upstairs. She came back down with her hair done and a beautiful low cut long black dress that hugged every curve of her body "happy?" she asked turning around, he grabbed her hand and led her to the living room where the whole room was surrounded with candles, she was shocked "what is this?" she asked looking at him smiling "I wanted to suprise you" he replied as he kissed her neck "well this is quite a surprise" she replied gazing at the lights. He played "through the eyes of love" their song from their first wedding, with tears in her eyes he asked her to dance, they danced throughout the whole song, holding eachother close and kissing, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and his on her waist he pulled her in as close as he could and kissed her neck "I love you sweetheart" he whispered in her ear, she smiled and they kissed passionately as they contiuned to dance. They then sat down and ate dinner, while they talked and laughed.

Nikki was pouring a glass of water as Victor came up behind her and put his hands on her stomach as he kissed her neck, she smiled and closed her eyes as she turned around and kissed his lips. They stood there and held eachother for a while, just standing together almost as if they were one, as if their souls had been intertwined. He kissed her cheek and gently stroked it as she smiled lovingly at the sight of his beautiful eyes. Nikki always felt helpless in Victor's embrace, whenever he held her she didn't want him to ever let her go, she felt as though she was numb to any feeling but his. For Victor Nikki was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, anytime he saw her he got warm feelings and felt love, he adored her, he loved her more than anyone he had ever loved before, he loved her more than anything he had ever loved before, for him, Nikki was an angel. Victor began to kiss her neck as she unbottoned his shirt, she ran her hands down his bare chest and let the shirt fall to the floor, he unzipped her dress to reveal lingere, he laughed "you're bad" he said as he kissed her they layed on the couch, he was kissing her all over and she was running her hands down his back, he was about to take off her lingere just when they heard the door open and Ashley come running in, leaving Nikki and Victor no time to dress, she saw Victor ontop of Nikki with no shirt and Nikki in her lingere. "Am I interupting?" Ashely asked knowing the answer "What does it look like?" Nikki replied with attitude, Victor let out a frusterated groan as he got up and handed Nikki his shirt not being able to find anything else. "What could you possibly want now Ashley?" Nikki asked crossing her arms "Nice do up, trying to captivate him a little bit more, I guess he needed some encouraging?" Ashley said with attitude "actually sweetheart it didn't take much to get him to kiss me all over it is very easy for me and Victor, and considering what you just walked in on I think you'd agree" Nikki said as Victor sat down on the chair. "Ashley, we were in the middle of something, kindly leave" Victor said trying not to get angry "Oh you see I could do that Victor but I have a few things to say to your fiance first" Ashley said pressing "Ashley I think you've said quite enough to her, now leave" Victor replied getting more angry "No baby it's quite alright say what you so desperately had to say" Nikki said turning her attention to Ashley, to get her mad, Nikki went and sat on Victor's lap, "Oh well isn't that just the perfect picture, the millionaire and the stripper!" Ashley said agitated that Nikki sat on his lap Nikki laughed "Did you hear that?" she said looking at Victor "isn't that just so pathetic" she continued "because I think I remember the other things YOU have done Ashley, me and Victor share almost 30 years of history and 2 children and grandchildren also, and you on the other hand have had a few nice moments over the years while you're two timing me and your other husbands, and have created a child out of a test tube and let me just say you can't seduce my husband this time, you really didn't last time either more like forced upon you but I think he wants me a lot more than he wants that" Nikki said looking her up and down. "what the hell is that supposed to mean? Nikki, I was the only one who could bring him back from Paris, and you pratically came crawling over the London asking me to bring Victor home, which I did and he chose me over you" Ashley said defending herself "Well you know Ash, that's alot more complicated than you put it out to be, and also I don't think I can even count how many times he has chosen me over you now get the hell out of my house" Nikki replied "Ya Nikki I'm sure you can't count that" Ashley shot at her, Nikki infuriated charged at Ashley, Victor got up and lifted her up as he stood infront of her "Ashley that's enough, Nikki is the one I love I never loved you, now get out!" he yelled Ashley stood there "did you hear me damnit I said get out!" he repeated, Ashley glared at Nikki as she walked out "don't start shining your diamond to soon Nik, like I said this isn't over" Ashley said as she closed the door. Nikki sighed in anger. "Well that was awkward" Nikki said, Victor laughed, "You know the nerve of her coming in here as if she owned the place" Victor replied "Ya well we own the place and we need to make sure she doesn't come in here ever again" Nikki said. "Well and especially not interupt important things" Victor said putting his hands on Nikki's waist and smiling, she put her arms around his neck "oh important things? like what?" Nikki asked laughing, Victor kissed her neck and slid his shirt off of her as he carried her upstairs. They forgot everything Ashley had done, everything Paul had said and just focused on eachother, as they layed down in their bed they made love, it was so passionate and so right to be with eachother again. "you're beautiful" Victor whispered in Nikki's ear "I love you" she said back as they continued to make love for the rest of the night.

Nikki woke up in Victor's arms seeing that he was already awake looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked smiling "a very beautiful woman" he replied, they kissed passionately and she layed against him. "You never told me how it went with Paul" Victor said rubbing her back "well you didn't exactly give me a chance to" she replied laughing "it wasn't very good, he is bitter about the whole thing but I explained to him everything" she continued "what did you explain?" he asked "well, my feelings about you and him and how they're completely different. I will always be grateful to him for helping me through the time you went to New Mexico but I realized the night of the storm that I didn't love him, I felt obligated to him I guess" she explained "well that bastard had what he asked for, he should never have even touched you" he replied "you think these people would learn not to mess with Victor Newman" she said laughing, he kissed her on the cheek. "Well Ashley certainly hasn't learned" she continued "well, Ashley Abbott will never learn" Victor replied "sweetheart I don't want to talk about this, lets just enjoy eachother" he continued "enjoy eachother huh?" she asked teasing him, he laughed as she turned around, they kissed and they made love again. After a long shower together, it was around 9am and they made their way downstairs just as the door opened. "Mom?" Victoria yelled across the living room as Reid ran in "Grandpa!!" he yelled running into VIctor's arms "Well Hello!" Victor replied. Reid squirmed out of Victor's hold and jumped into Nikki's arms "Hello Sir!" she said kissing him on the cheek, Victoria walked in "Reid what did Mommy tell you about running ahead?" she said taking her coat off. "Oh nevermind!" Nikki said picking up her Grandson "Grandma why is your dress on the floor?" Reid asked pointing at it, Victoria laughed "uh..because Grandma is very messy" Nikki replied not knowing what to say "why don't you do me a big favour and put it in Grandpa and I's room ok?" Nikki asked handing him her dress and putting her face in her hands embarassed "So how are you?" Victoria asked laughing "Busted I guess" Nikki replied. They all laughed as Reid came down "Grandma your dress is on your bed! Your room isn't messy" he said smiling "well I'm glad" she replied picking him up and sitting him on her lap. "so what are you guys up to?" Victor asked "Not much" she replied "baby why don't you take Reid to the stables, I'd like to talk to Victoria for a minute" Nikki said, Victor nodded his head and picked up Reid and made their way outside. "What is it Mom?" Victoria asked sipping coffee "Ok, I just want to make sure all of you stear clear of Ashley" Nikki replied "Why?" Victoria asked "Well she has interupted all of us enough, she walked into the house in the middle of the night, no knock nothing, she just walked in" Nikki replied appauled, "What? I can't beleive her! What did she say?" Vicki asked "Oh just some ranting about how this isn't over, and all of that nonsense, I was ready to hit her" Nikki replied "ya I bet" she said. "Well the point is just don't make yourselves known to her" Nikki continued, Victoria nodded her head. "Now on a lighter note, me and your father need to choose a wedding date" Nikki said knowing her daughter would be excited "Ah yes!" Victoria got up and got the calendar "Well, today is the 29th, so what about next month?" she asked pointing to the date a month from that day "sounds good, lets inform my fiance" Nikki replied laughing. Victor and Reid walked in "are we aloud back in now?" Victor asked "yes come in" Nikki replied laughing, Reid jumped on Victoria's lap as Victor took Nikki in his arms. "we're getting married a month from today" Nikki said looking up at him "are we now?" he replied laughing "when was this decision made?" Victor asked "just now" Victoria replied. "Are you going to the office today dad?" Victoria asked bouncing Reid on her knee "Ya, I'm headed there in a few minutes" Victor replied "Ok, well I'm going there now so I'll see you then" Victoria said kissing her father and mother, Reid gave them both big hugs as Nikki walked them out.

"Are you really going to the office?" Nikki asked putting her arms around Victor's neck "sweetheart I haven't been in almost a week!" he replied "I know I'm just getting used to you being at home all the time" she said laughing with disapointment, he kissed her on the cheek "are you coming?" he asked "ya, I'll come" she replied smiling. They walked out the door hand in hand. When they got into the office there was media everywhere, taking pictures and surrounding them "mr Newman how does it feel to be back with Nikki!, Mrs Newman how did you get him back" they were all yelling. Victor took Nikki's hand and led her straight through the crowd into his office. "whew" she said "that's ridiculous" he replied "well we'll have to deal with it, it's not like it's anything new darling" Nikki said trying to be postive. He let out a frusterated groan and sat on the edge of his conference table as he grabbed her by her hips and gave her a long and passionate kiss. She got closer and he started kissing her neck, she stood infront of him as he got up and sat her on the table, they kissed more, he kissed her neck and moved to her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes were closed and she felt nothing but passion as he slid the strap of her dress down and continued to kiss her neck, she let his suit jacket fall as she ripped off his tie and unbottened a few buttons on his dress shirt while he unzipped her dress, she threw the files on the floor as she layed down and he slid off her dress, as they heard a knock on the door and open, it was Jack and Paul, not giving them enough time to get up, with Nikki still laying on the table with her dress nearly off and Victor nearly on top of her they walked in. "we should have locked the door" Nikki whispered at the sight of them standing there speachless "I get the distinct feeling we're interupting something" Jack said, Nikki rushed off the table and did up her dress "Oh don't be shy Nik we're all ex's of yours here" Jack said teasing her, Nikki laughed sarcastically and fixed her hair. "What are you doing here?" Victor asked "well certainly not looking for this" Paul mumbled "We've just come here to talk to you about Patty" Jack replied "For god sakes when will this end?" Nikki said "Nikki it will never end, because she has been said to never recover" Paul replied angrily, Nikki looked down embarassed "well why do we have to be involved?" Nikki asked "you're not involved Nikki Victor is" Paul shot back still bitter "anything I am involved in so is my wife you got that?" Victor replied getting angry at Paul and frusterated. "Listen, Patty is getting very destructive, we wanted to warn you just in case" Jack said changing the vibe in the room "well it's not like she can act on all of this from a mental hospital" Nikki said as Victor slipped his arm around her waist, Paul got agrivated. "Well we just wanted to let you know" Paul replied getting frusterated and feeling uncomfortable "Listen we never know, so just be careful and we will let you know if we find anything out" Jack said, Nikki and Victor both nodded "Next time Newman you should lock the door, don't want anyone seeing Nikki looking like that, at least not a man" Jack said looking Nikki up and down, Nikki's face looked shocked at what he said and Victor was ready to hit him "You have a great day Nik" Jack said as he walked out. Nikki sighed in shock "as if he just said that!" Nikki said "Well it's true" Victor replied smiling "Now where were we?" he continued as he kissed her "one second" Nikki said as she walked up to the door and locked it. She went back up to Victor and he unzipped her dress, they layed back down and made love in his office, romantically and spontaniously.

The wedding planning etc to be continued.


End file.
